


Hors du temps

by anhelo



Category: The Following
Genre: Angst, Français | French, M/M, PWP, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anhelo/pseuds/anhelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand la pression est trop grande on a tous besoin d'oublier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hors du temps

Hors du temps

Il était dans l’incapacité de reprendre de l’air, son corps lui échappait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s’écoulait. Lui qui croyait comprendre mieux que quiconque, les esprits perturbés, était trahi par le sien. Il n’avait rien vu venir, il n’en avait pas eu le temps, la poursuite d’un tueur psychopathe élevé au rang de gourou par d’autres assassins, l’avait empêché de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n’était pas un de ces adolescents qui se réveille du jour au lendemain amoureux transi, mais l’attirance, la facilité, l’obsession étaient là. La fascination était réciproque il voulait retrouver dans cette jeunesse, l’intérêt qu’il avait eu, avant Joe, pour le genre humain, il voulait se nourrir de cette confiance spontanée pour oublier ces dix dernières années. 

Qui utilisait l’autre ? 

Dans la pénombre d’une chambre d’hôtel, cela n’avait que peu d’importance. Ils n’étaient que deux corps désireux de s’accorder un peu de répit, dans ce qui était un maelstrom d’images d’horreur. Il ne voyait rien, il avançait dans un agréable brouillard, une main posée sur sa hanche lui rappelait juste qu’il ne rêvait pas, il n’était plus que sensations, il se fondait dans le moment et ne se sentait vivant que grâce aux battements de cœur de son partenaire, qui résonnaient contre sa poitrine. La bouche posée sur la sienne, semblait vouloir happer, le peu de vie qui restait en lui. Il s’abandonnait comme il le faisait lorsqu’il essayait de s’oublier dans une bouteille d’alcool.

Leurs pas désordonnés les projetaient à tour de rôle contre les murs, renversant au passage meubles et objets pouvant les gêner, il n’y avait plus de douleur, il ne restait plus que la sensation de vouloir être encore un peu humain, éprouver autre chose que de la haine ou de la peine.

Evidemment, ils savaient que cela ne durerait qu’un court instant, mais ce répit dans cet océan de douleur et de doute, ressemblait à une bouée de sauvetage. S’accrocher à l’autre pour ne pas sombrer. Des doigts s’arrêtèrent sur sa cicatrice, là ou des années auparavant un couteau l’avait perforé, un long frisson parcourut sa peau… l’endroit où sa Némésis l’avait marqué à vie, Il savait que sur le torse de Mike il trouverait une marque équivalente, son visage portait encore les stigmates de son entrevue avec Roderick et ses amis.

Les souvenirs de cette nuit, lui revenaient en rafale, son « admirateur » écroulait dans ses bras, son cœur ralentissant à chaque inspiration laborieuse, cette sensation de le perdre un peu plus à chaque secondes, il avait alors cru comprendre, tout jeune agent qu’il semblait être, il avait protégé Claire au prix de sa vie, pas pour Claire, mais pour lui, Ryan Hardy.

Il lui avait fallu de longues heures à son chevet pour réaliser, leur attirance réciproque, un regard à sa sortie de convalescence, lui avait confirmé qu’il ne s’était pas trompé, il leur fallait céder à la tentation, c’était la seule façon pour leurs esprits de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, ou en tout cas, c’est ce que l’ainé voulait croire.

Une subtile danse, les avait amenés au pied du lit et à cet instant, pour la première fois , leurs regards se croisèrent, ils savaient ce qui allait se passer, rien ne serait comme avant, ils pouvaient encore tout arrêter et ils oublieraient ce moment d’errance, mais l’un comme l’autre, ils avaient besoin de se sentir proche de quelqu’un, se sentir vivant en dehors de l’Agence, en dehors de Joe Carroll.

Impossible de savoir qui avait initié le baiser suivant, leurs lèvres se percutèrent, leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent, alors qu’ils se laissaient tomber sur le matelas. Etrangement, ils étaient encore totalement habillés, ils n’avaient pas encore osé dévêtir l’autre. Avec calme et précision, ils dévoilaient la peau marquée par les hématomes et les cicatrices, mais ils ne voyaient rien de cela, leurs doigts se refermaient avec force sur un muscle puissant ou effleuraient une peau veloutée.

Pris dans le feu de la passion, Mike s’accrochait à son compagnon, se cambrant sous ses caresses, pendant que ce dernier se délectait de sa réactivité. Tout cela semblait si naturel, si normal, leur esprit de profiler se déconnectait enfin. Quelques instants de répit, ils ne demandaient pas plus, s’évader et oublier l’horreur pour garder un semblant d’humanité, comme si les ongles écorchant leur peau, les dépouillaient des souvenirs que Joe leur avait laissé. 

Le plus jeune attrapa dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant, qui atterrirent sur la couette, cela sortit de sa transe son partenaire qui s’en saisit, tout se passait au ralenti, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs gestes étaient automatiques mais pas leurs émotions. Les barrières s’effondraient peu à peu, celles qu’ils avaient dressées pour ne pas être atteint, pour continuer à avancer, à chercher…

Les baisers s’enchainèrent, peau contre peau, tout semblait plus réel, leurs érections se frôlaient librement, attisant progressivement leurs sens. Ils prenaient leur temps savourant ce répit, qu’ils savaient pertinemment de courte durée. Le lendemain, Joe redeviendrait la personne la plus importante de leur existence.

Pendant que le consultant prenait le dessus, son confrère dans un geste subtilement provocateur l’accueillait entre ses jambes. 

L’ouverture de la pochette d’aluminium, déchira le silence rassurant. Un sourire et une paume s’attardant sur une joue mal rasée, fit oublier cette douce perturbation. La passion reprit le dessus, alors qu’une main experte déroulait le bout de latex sur un sexe tendu à l’extrême. Le souffle coupé par la sensation, Ryan serra les dents pour garder un peu de contrôle sur lui-même. Il n’était pas dupe il savait parfaitement par les réactions de son amant que ce dernier n’était pas novice et cela le rassura, il pouvait se permettre d’être un peu moins délicat. Les doigts couverts de lubrifiant il commença une exploration succincte de cette cavité.

Mike, les yeux fermés, semblait, à priori, apprécier le moment, ses muscles se relâchaient peu à peu, il se détendait et se laissait aller aux sensations, parfois un gémissement lui échappait. Son compagnon l’épiait et se délectait de chacune de ses réactions.

Même si le but était de prendre du plaisir, il n’en oubliait pas pour autant celui de son partenaire.

Lorsque l’attente leur parut bien trop longue, les doigts s’éclipsèrent pour laisser place à un sexe turgescent, qui força avec douceur l’anneau de chair..

Lorsque Ryan se retrouva enfoui au plus profond de ce corps, ils ne purent retenir un hoquet de surprise, l’étonnement d’en être déjà là, de voir que l’autre n’a pas fui, de réaliser qui est son partenaire. Tout un mélange de sentiments, vite oubliés par quelques coups de rein langoureux.

Leurs bassins ondulaient dans un accord parfait, alors que leurs bouches se cherchaient et se trouvaient régulièrement.

D’un brusque mouvement de bassin, Mike prit le dessus, alors qu’il chevauchait son amant, il laissa échapper un long gémissement, pour se stabiliser, il posa une de ses mains sur le pacemaker de Ryan, il pouvait sentir la régularité de la machine vibrer dans son bras.

Une fine pellicule de sueur les recouvrait, peu à peu ils perdaient pied, un feu sauvage et incontrôlable couvait au fond d’eux. Il y avait en eux une envie surprenante de prolonger l’instant un peu plus longtemps, de rester au bord du précipice quelques secondes de plus. Ils n’avaient nul besoin de se parler, Mike s’arrêta momentanément, prenant pleinement conscience de l’imposante présence de son collègue en lui. Ce dernier en profita pour se relever et venir embrasser le jeune homme.

Etroitement enlacés, la fièvre de la passion s’était apaisée, laissant place à quelque chose de plus doux, moins frénétique, peut-être même un peu plus intime.

Fermement accrochés l’un à l’autre, la pénétration reprit avec lenteur et délicatesse, les amenant inexorablement vers la fin. « La petite mort » les surprit, et les submergea, attisant et sensibilisant leurs sens, alors que Mike par la friction de son sexe coincé pris au piège, se déversait entre leurs corps, Ryan lui se soulageait dans le bout de latex.

Au dernier moment l’ainé avait mordu l’épaule de son partenaire, il savait que ce n’était pas très intelligent ni très discret mais sur l’instant il était incapable de penser à l’Agence, à présent il espérait simplement que la marque ne se ferait pas remarquer au milieu de toutes les autres.

Ils s’effondrèrent, à bout de souffle, dans les draps froissés. Ils n’avaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu’ils avaient franchi le pas de la porte, aussi lorsque Mike fit la demande à son compagnon de rester un peu, leur bulle éclata mais l’écrivain ne bougea pas, après tout si le jeune agent voulait le garder un peu plus longtemps en lui, il ne lui refuserait pas cette requête.

Alors que les battements de cœur du plus jeune se calmaient, celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ryan se demanda si il devait quitter cette chambre ou pas, finalement il opta pour la deuxième solution, après tout il lui avait demandé de rester…Il sut qu’il avait fait le bon choix lorsqu’il sentit un corps se coller à lui. Ils s’endormirent en paix avec le monde pour quelques heures. 

A des kilomètres de là, un homme buvait son whisky, tout en regardant à nouveau son écran d’ordinateur, il se félicitait d’avoir fait poser des caméras espionnes dans les chambres de ses poursuivants, cela changeait la donne et affaiblissait sa Nemesis.


End file.
